Anti social
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Two anti social wrestlers forced together in a story line, will they become friends or will they just move on like they always do?
1. Annoying phone calls

**Chapter 1 Annoying phone calls**

_"Hey its Raven, I'm either busy or I'm ignoring you, leave a message and we'll see which it is" _

Raven Michales let the message play as she continued on with her work-out. She was used to the phonecalls interrupting her busy days. There wasn't a day where she had to be somewhere or do something. When your a Diva for the worlds biggest wrestling company busy days were the norm and you pretty much had to get used to it. Her phone went off again and this time she answered it just to make the annoying noise go away. Shifting black strands and silver curls from her face she flipped up the top.

"Hello Raven speakin" She had a habit of leaving the G off some of her words, it drove her father crazy.

"I'm starting to think your ignoring me Rae" Her father Shawn said cheerfully. His version of saying hello. It seemed to change everytime he rung her. Since retiring he had made the effort to ring her as much as possible.

"No Dad, just busy" Raven held the phone between her shoulder and ear while she put her gym gear away.

"Right now?"

"No just in general"

"Well that comes with the territory, you get used to it"

"I already am, so what do you want to talk about this week?"

"How about the fact that you have been in this company for almost three years and you still haven't made an effort to make a friend" It was his favourite arguement. His daughter didn't make friends well, she preferred to be left alone.

"I'm here to do a job not to make friends or be the wwe bike" Raven said rolling her eyes. She didn't see the big deal, so she didn't have a friend in the back. She was pleasant enough she just didn't like to mix any more than she had too. Some called it shyness, Shawn called it being anti-social.

"Rae you allowed to make friends"

"Really? See I didn't know that"

"If you made an effort" Shawn started, it was lucky that he couldn't see Raven making a chattering mouth signal because that really would of annoyed him.

"Dad whats the point? Eventaully they hear the past and then suddenly I'm not good enough anymore. They judge me before they even know me so why not just stay away and leave them to think what they want"

"Just give them a chance Raven, there not all judgemental bitches"

"No thanks, I'm happier being left alone"

"Are you?"

"Yes. Now I should go I have a photoshoot to get ready for"

"Alright I'll let you go but think about what I said"

"Uh-huh. Bye Dad"

Raven knew he meant well but she still felt that she was right. There were too many skeletons in her closet and no one took to them kindly, it was better for everyone if the freak was left alone.


	2. Different people same convo

**Chapter 2 Different people same convo**

Randy tried not to roll his stormy blue eyes in annoyance, why couldn't John just accept no and move on?

"For the last time Cena, no I'm not coming out tonight"

John wrung his hands like a child "C'mon! You never come out! Just because your married doesn't mean you have to be boring"

"I don't want to come out, I'd be happier getting some sleep" Randy got out as patiently as possible, they had been having this conversation for what seemed like hours and John wasn't about to give up on the subject. John had noticed as the years wore on Randy hd grown more distant to the point of being anti-social. They kept walking down the corrider having their convo ignoring everyone in their way, on his way past Randy bumped into one of the Divas

"Sorry"

"Sweet as" She didn't stop she just kept going. Randy looked at her retreating form, he looked to John a bit confused

"Is she new?"

John just looked at his friend stunned "Are you kidding me? Are you that anti-social that you don't know our Divas"

"I know the Divas" Randy said defensively, "Well most of them"

"Thats Raven, shes bout as anti social as you are"

"So get her to go out then"

"Nah I think landing on the moon would be easier besides this isn't about her, this is about you coming out tonight"

"No, for the last time"

"You have to come out, you just prooved that you don't know everybody because your so anti social"

"No, no, no"

"I'll tell you what if you can tell me Raven's last name I'll drop the subject"

Randy scrunched his eyebrows together in a vain attempt to guess, he had no fucking idea what her last name was let alone who she even was. "No deal"

"Because you can't which just prooves why you should come out"

"Do you even know it?" Randy asked hoping to drag John off the subject of going out.

"Michales" John shrugged

"As in Shawn's kid?"

"As in _one_ of Shawns kids and shes been here for about three years now"

Randy looked at him stunned "No way"

"Yes way thats why you gotta come out tonight, maybe you'll make a new friend" John teased making Randy scowl

"I don't want to make friends, I want to be left alone"

"Yeah well it ain't gonna happen Randy so just come out"

"If it will shut you up, fine I'll come out"


	3. Tongue lashing

**Chapter 3 Tongue lashing**

Raven walked into the official meeting ready for another day of work, she had still recieved the annoying phone call from her father telling her to make a friend, she still didn't get why exactly she had too but she stored his words, she always did. Taking a seat, Corre member Heath Slater looked at her scathenly "Well if it isn't our favourite Diva, how are you Raven?"

"Fine" She said not looking at him, instead she pulled out her head phones and stuck one bud in her ear. She always had music going, it was her way of blocking out the world around her.

"Why do you always listen to music?"

"So when pricks like you speak I don't have to hear it"

Heath gave that annoying laugh "You saying I'm a prick?"

"Did I mutter?" Raven didn't know why she hated the ginger head man, she just did and it seemed as though Heath hated her just as much. "Barrett I'd tell your boyfriend to back off before I put my fist through his face"

"You won't be punching any body darling" The englishman drawled at her, it seemed as though Wade hated her too, that didn't bother Raven in the slightest.

"Don't call me darling you english prick" Raven bit out, she hated pet names of any kind. Especially when they were used to patronize her.

Wade was about to speak but his words were stopped when Randy walked in, ready for the meeting.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Randy"

He looked over at Raven as he took his seat, he still didn't understand how she could be under his radar for three years, but as John explained the previous night Raven went out of her way to stay under the radar as much as possible and he wasn't the only one that had no clue who she was. Sure they saw her wrestle but other than that Raven was like a ghost. Something Randy could relate with. He couldn't help but linger on her small frame and colourful tattoos. They seemed to blend well together on her ivory skin. She moved a few silver curls from her face as Heath continued his verabal assult towards her.

"Can you repeat the stuff you said about the stuff because I wasn't listenin" Raven smiled nicely at him pushing the head phone deeper into her ear "Never mind I like this song"

"What song is it?" Randy asked,

She looked at him as if she just realised that he was there, "Black hole sun by Soundgarden"

Randy didn't say anything else, he didn't get a chance too as the meeting finally got underway. All through out the meeting Randy couldn't keep his eyes off Raven, her beauty alone captivated him. Remembering that he was married he stopped staring and started to pay attention to Stephanie and Teddy Long about what was happening on the show tonight.

After the meeting Randy hung back because apparently Stephanie needed to talk to him about something. He couldn't understand why but when he saw Raven hanging back too he felt a tingle of excitement.

"Looks like we're both in trouble" Randy teased making Raven raise an eyebrow, a tiny black stud moving with it.

"Looks like it"

"Good now your both here, we would like to talk about a new story line" Steph started as both of them took a seat in front of her. "Now the storyline will put Raven as a heel and Randy will remain a face a little longer"

"So my job is to be a bitch?"

"Pretty much" Steph handed them some papers "Now this is what will be happening tonight, you guys can go over it and change what you don't like and so on"

Raven had a quick shuffle through "Do you mind if we go through it soon I wanna get some training done first"

"Sure" Randy replied, he didn't mind having to work with her, right now she seemed to match him perfectly.

"Well if you two are happy and have no questions"

"None from me, Randy?"

"Nope I'm good"

"Alright and good luck and I hope it works out"


	4. Thats how I work

**Chapter 4 Thats how I work**

Randy had just zipped up his gymbag when the silence was broken sadly it wasn't Raven but CM Punk. "Hey Randall"

"Must you keep calling me that?" Randy rolled his eyes at his friend, Punk wasn't bad if you could look past the character he played on tv. Underneath he was perfectly nice.

"Yes because admit it, its funny"

"Its annoying Phillip" Randy said pointedly as they began to walk down the corrider together. "So what brings you to see me?"

"I just wanted to say your very lucky" Punk replied that smile not leaving his lips.

"Lucky for what?"

"You get to work Raven, alot of us would love to work with her well at least I would"

"Why?"

"Because she's very good at her job. You know how I don't like working with the Divas because they don't focus well Raven does focus, a little too well. She does her job and nothing else"

"How do you know so much about her?"

Punk shrugged "I used to live next door to her, I had a tiny crush on her sister"

"Really?"

"Yeah well I still have a thing for her sister but what can I say, her sister is hot"

"Ok thanks for that" Randy shook his head as Punk started to go off on a random tangent about Ravens sister.

"Hey guys" Raven said nicely coming up to them "Randy if your not busy do you wanna go over the storyline?"

"Sure why not"

"Ok it says here I'm supposed to RKO you but I don't think that would be possible given the height difference so how about I just kick you in the head"

"It says your supposed to leave me in the middle of the ring not moving, how is a kick going to do that?"

"I'll have a pipe strapped to my leg"

"That could work"

"So we're agreed, I'll kick you in the head?" Raven asked looking at Punk "Would you stop going on about my sister? She ain't gonna leave her hubby"

"Well she should"

"I happen to like Rey as her husband, he doesn't feel the need to talk to me every six seconds"

"Rey's married to your sister?" Randy asked

"Yep"

"Weird"

"Thats what I thought when she announced that they were getting married and that was a few years ago now"

"I still say she should leave him for me" Punk broke in, Raven just ignored him and turned to Randy

"So we're agreed about the storyline?"

"Sounds good"

"Sweet and now I'm outties"

"Where are you going?" Punk asked looking at his watch, sure they had a few hours free but the Divas usually spent that organizing their things for that night.

"Library" Raven shrugged going past them to the exit "I'll be back for the show"

"Ok I don't think she's anti social, I think shes weird and maybe a little insane"

Punk laughed "Only a little? She's nuttier than a squirrels breakfast not that anyone can actually tell you that much because she has no friends"

"Thats so nice Punk"

"What? I'm serious, Raven says the same thing. She has no friends because thats the way she works."


	5. It all starts with a kick

**Chapter 5 It all starts with a kick**

Just before showtime Raven made it back from the library and went straight to the start point, Randy already there waiting for her.

"Hey stranger enjoy reading about tanks?" Randy smiled at the small girl, to his surprise she returned his smile. He figuered since she was anti social she would also be rude.

"I did, did you know that the king tiger tank is the largest tank ever to go into battle" Raven said adjusting her ring gear. Randy just looked at her slightly puzzled

"No I did not know that"

"See you learn something new everyday" Raven flashed him a grin as his music came on "Good luck and have fun"

"Thanks" Randy called going through the curtain.

Exactly seven minutes later Raven ran out to the ring as she was meant too, sliding in she broke up the action. No one except Randy knew why she was out there and just like she was meant too she kicked him straight in the head, Raven was just more surpised that she could get her leg up that high. Randy fell back to the canvas tired and sore from his match. Dusting off her hands and met with a loud chorus of boo's Raven exited the ring again, as always people were staring at her.

After the show Raven went to find Randy, she always felt the need to apologize for hitting harder than normally allowed.

"Hey hows your head?" She asked nicely when she found him, an unknown thrill of excitement ran through her when he smiled back.

"Fine, you obviously learn to kick from your father"

"He taught me so well from the looks of things, thought I'd check anyways"

"I'll be fine shockingly I'm used to being hit with a metal pipe"

Raven gave him a devious smile "I wasn't wearing a metal pipe, told you my kick would be enough"

He laughed as she pulled up her black jeans a little, he was met with more tattoos but no metal pipe or tape marks.

"For a small woman you sure do kick hard"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Raven waved him good-bye leaving the Viper with excitement tingling up and down his spine.

At the hotel Raven met up with Punk, met isn't the right word more like he cornered her as she got to her room.

"Hello to you too" Raven said trying to get past him, his huge frame blocked her.

"Come out with us tonight"

"Thanks but no thanks Punk"

He grabbed her wrist and wrung it playfully "Please!"

She just looked at his hand before looking at him coldly, promptly he removed it. "Sorry, come out for a dance or something"

"No thanks I'm gonna play pool"

"With who?" He raised an eyebrow at her, he knew getting her to come out wasn't going to be easy.

"With myself, I wanna see if I still know geomtry"

Punk rolled his eyes "Of course you do now come out and get hammered with us"

"Punk you don't drink remember"

"Yes I remember but its fun to watch everyone else get trashed"

Raven let out a laugh picturing Punk to be the guy urging you to drink more when clearly you've had enough, much different to his character on tv.

"Again thanks but no thanks, I just wanna play pool"

Punk shrugged knowing it was no use "Fine, but if you change your mind this is where we will be" He handed her a flyer. Raven just folded it and put it in her jeans pocket.

Raven played pool by herself for roughly two hours before the peace was broken by a loud and drunk Heath Slater followed by Justin Gabriel.

"Hey beautiful, wanna come to a private party?" He slurred his ginger locks falling over his face.

"How about you go and I'll stay here and try not to puke at what you just said"

"Leave the little girl alone" Justin practically cooed, "I want more booze"

"No I want her to come up to my room" Heath stomped his foot grabbing Raven's wrist. "What do you say beautiful?"

Raven slipped her wrist back, quickly she grabbed his head and thumped it against the side of the pool table and Heath slumped down into an uncomfortable unconsiousness. Justin's eyes widened as she stepped towards him.

"Tell your boy when he wakes up that I don't like to be touched" With that Raven lay down her cue and went straight back to her room. Unbeknown to her the Viper was watching the little scene and his interest in the psychotic beauty went up about five million points. He found himself left with the same electrifying tingles in his spine.


	6. Your not allowed to laugh

**Chapter 6 Your not allowed to laugh**

"I know what you did" Randy teased the next morning when he had finally located Raven, she was outside having a sneaky smoke before she went about her normal work routine.

"Last summer or just in general?"

"Last night, I saw what you did" Randy teased again sitting beside her, he didn't fail to notice how she moved away slightly. He guessed he was in her personal space.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to assume your stalkin me?"

"You rammed Slater's face against a pool table, your a very psycho chick you know that"

"He shouldn't of touched me, I don't like to be touched"

"By people who don't have money?"

Raven's eyes lit up at the joke, "Something like that"

"There you are you little bitch!" Heath shouted coming over to them again Justin followed him. It reminded Raven of a lap dog.

"Hows your face?" Raven asked puffing her smoke, she didn't really care how his face was.

"You owe me an apology for what you did last night!"

"No I don't, not after what you did"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Do you even remember last night Slater?"

"I said hello and you slammed my head against a pool table!" Heath shouted making Justin roll his eyes.

"Thats not what happened, Justin why don't you tell him the truth or do I have to beat you to within an inch of your life to make you tell him the truth"

"I already told him the truth but he doesn't believe me"

"Finally a Corre member that isn't a complete fuck-tard, you hit on me last night so I slammed your head against a pool table"

"You owe me an apology" Heath stated again

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"No I'm not apologizing because that would be lying and I try my best not to lie"

"There you are!" Wade's british accent cut through them, "You owe him an apology you little tramp"

"Oh goody more of them" Raven rolled her eyes looking at Randy "See this is why I don't have friends"

"Apologize to him or else"

"No, instead I'm going to see Vince about your boy sexually harrassing me and thus getting him suspended" Raven smiled broadly as the three big men instantly settled down.

"Theres no need for that" Wade said breathing heavily.

"I think there is, I don't want the ginger to hit on me again and give me more mental scarring so I'm gonna talk to Vince"

"Alright I'm sorry I hit on you! Happy now? Now say your sorry for slamming my head against a pool table" Heath said trying his hand at reasoning with her.

"I'm only sorry that I didn't hit you harder" Raven flashed them a grin again before stubbing out her smoke and heading inside.

Randy didn't hear or see Raven again until just about showtime, something he found very disappointing. A part of him liked Raven's refreshing attitude, so cold and uncaring but he figured deep down somewhere she had a soft spot, it was all about getting in the icy walls.

"Hey stranger" Raven smiled at him in her normal street clothes. Randy had to stick his eyes back in his head for a moment at her loose black singlet and striped jeans. She certainly looked appealing even to a married man.

"Hey yourself, I hope you can remember what your supposed to say"

Thanks to her disappearing act they hadn't had time to go over the latest developments to their budding fued, Raven just looked up at him "I'm gonna make it up as I go along"

"Why?"

"Because what they told me to say was boring and not me so I'm gonna do it my way. If I say anything that offends you I apologize"

"How about you just stick to the script"

"But thats boring! And I don't want to" Raven pouted like a child "Trust me my way will be more fun and you will enjoy the freedom"

Randy took a deep breath not sure if he liked this idea "Your on but if I get fired I'm totally going to punt you"

"If you get fired I'll let you punt me, now go! You have to talk about me now" Raven opened the curtain for him as his music came on. She was going to give him a nudge but she didn't have it in her to touch him, she hated to be touched and she hated touching. Go figure.

Randy stepped between the ropes, his gold lingering over his shoulder. He was met with several RKO chants. Randy had become so distracted with what Raven possibly was going to say he kind of forgot his own words. Not faltering for a moment, he merely made it up as he went along. First he reminded the WWE universe about what happened last week which was met with more boo's, then he went on about what he was going to do when he found her before he could go on Raven's music hit the arena and she practically skipped down the ramp, mic in hand.

"Hey Randy! Firstly hows your head?" She said mocking him bringing out the infamous scowl on Randy's face. "I know your probably a little confused and a little angry about last week, who am I kidding? Your a man, your ALOT confused" Raven laughed at her own joke before going on "I'm guessing you would like an explaination"

"I don't want your explaination you little freak" Randy snapped stepping towards her, that just bought up more RKO chants.

Raven smirked at the insult before pulling out her trusty crowbar "Call me a freak again and I'm gonna ram this crowbar so far down your throat it comes out your ass, that reminds me, Michael Cole if you don't shut up I'm gonna ram this thing up your ass! That is after I remove it from Randys throat" Raven turned her attention back to Randy "As I was saying, see I went to Teddy Long and asked for a favour and he said no so I took it out on you. See its that simple"

"How is that my problem?" Randy scowled looking bored, Raven drew back her smile

"What I want is that pretty peice of gold on your shoulder and he wouldn't let me compete for it so I decided to just screw the rules, eventually I'll get what I want because I always do"

"Your a woman!" Randy scoffed, now they were both off script "You have your own title to compete for so go back to the kitchen like a good little girl"

"I think I would rather stay out of the kitchen, there was an incident I can never return but in the meantime I have a deal for you"

Mild intrest peaked on the Vipers face, he wondered how she was going to pull the conversation back on topic.

"Deal is one match, me vs you. If you win I'll go away and you'll never have to deal with me again however if I win then you have to give me a title shot whenever I want it. Deal?"

Randy pursed his lips together pretending to think about it "One match?"

"One match, thats all I want unless of course your afraid of the little girl that knocked you out last week" Raven smirked up at his huge frame, preparing herself for the next part.

"Deal" Randy said and as quick as a flash he grabbed her neck ready to RKO her, Raven however was quicker and slithered out of his grip and out of the ring. That smile was back on his face as he looked at her retreating backwards up the ramp, signalling with his fingers he showed just how close she had come to being another victim on his hit list.


	7. Drunken encounter

**Chapter 7 Drunken encounter**

Raven was happy to see the show close, according to her knowledge and eavesdropping people were talking about the match next week between her and Randy. Just like her father she managed to steal the spotlight.

"Hey, good set" Randy complemented after again finding her, she was already changed and in her street clothes.

"Thanks you too"

"Just like your father, a show stealer"

"Nah hes more of a showstopper"

Randy laughed, her sense of humor as sharp as his "Would you like to come out with us?"

"Us?"

"Me, Teddy, Cody and some of the girls, we're going to get some burgers. There dragging me out so I thought I would drag you out if you don't mind"

"Actually I do mind, I'd rather just go back to the hotel. Alone" Raven said point blank before leaving the locker room. Randy was left there with an unknown feeling of hurt, lust and rejection. No one had ever said no to him before, at least no woman had and Randy found it to be more of a turn on.

Around midnight Raven got up from her comfortable bed and headed out of the hotel room in nothing but her black flannel pjs. She felt like a coke and some chips. She could of rung room service but she had worked in a hotel before so she knew how much of a bitch it was when someone rung at midnight wanting something, besides there was a vending machine not to far away from the elevators. Just after she had retrieved her stuff from the machine loud hollering errupted in the front lobby. She hoped it wasn't more Corre members drunk off their asses. Instead it was Randy, Teddy and Cody all drunk and interrupting the hotel from sleep.

"She's so little!" Randy yelled at the top of his voice to Cody, "Like a midget"

"Stop talking about my cousin" Teddy piped up hotly, his entire face flushed "And she's not that little"

"She is too"

Raven guessed the only way Randy ever stayed out in the company of others was if there was alcohol.

"Hey Raven!" All three of them yelled to her, she was hoping that they would of missed her their drunken state.

"Hi, keep it down. People are trying to sleep"

"Tell Randy to stop talking about my cousin" Teddy swayed on his spot, he was so drunk that his cousin standing right in front of him didn't register with him.

"He's right Randy, stop talking about his cousin" Raven tried not to laugh slapping Cody's hand away, he was busy fiddling with her curls, enthralled with the silver.

"I don't want to" He poked his tongue out "I want to do this"

In a rough motion he launched forward and kissed her deeply, his tongue running across the seam of her lips. Before she could push him off he stopped on his own "Totally worth it"


	8. Bad headaches

**Chapter 8 Bad headaches**

Randy gripped his skull in pain, he hadn't drunken that much in ages. He remembered why as he took some panadol, hangovers were a bitch. Nothing felt as good as that water did and immediately he felt a little better. Pulling on some clothes and grabbing a bag he headed to the arena. When he got there he instantly ran into Ted much to his annoyance.

"Do you have any idea what you did last night?"

"I honestly don't remember" Randy said softly anything to stop the loud noises around him. Ted's voice seemed to just rip through him.

"You kissed my cousin" Ted seemed to shout at him, Randy didn't even flinch. He didn't believe him.

"I still can't believe that she is your cousin"

"Her mother is my mothers sister, anyways thats not the point Randy, you kissed her last night!"

"I think I would remember that"

"Trust me you did, ask Cody if you don't believe me" Ted said before walking away leaving Randy to think.

All day Randy avoided Raven because the memory flashed through him as the day went on, how soft her lips were and how good her skin felt beneath her fingertips. By the time late afternoon arrived Randy couldn't deny it anymore he had made a big mistake and now he had to face up to it. The pain in his skull had gone now so now he had to find Raven, which was going to be easier said than done. When he did find her she was covered in paint, her face held a very pleased smile.

"Hey Randy"

"Hey is there a reason your covered in paint?"

"I went paintballing, I won as always"

"Congrats" Randy didn't know how to bring up last night. Walking with her down the corrider he decided to just bite the bullet. "About last night"

"Don't worry about it, just forget it happened"

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

"You were drunk, thats what came over you" Raven said matter or factly "I'm more creeped out that Cody was touching my hair actual"

Randy laughed "I was expecting you to bash me actually"

"I would have but you stopped on your own so that got you out of a bashing"

"I'm glad that wouldn't of done much for my ego"

Raven laughed "Just don't go making that mistake again"

Randy put his hand on his heart making a scouts honor "I promise I won't"


	9. The match

**Chapter 9 The match**

The week past pretty quick much to Raven's liking, she actually felt excitement about facing Randy. There were rumors going around in the locker room that Randy took it easy on no one and thats exactly what Raven wanted, a challenge. Just as she made her way to catering her cousin Ted came right behind her. Raven jumped in fright, "Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry Raven, I wanted to talk to you"

"Can it wait? I really don't feel like talkin"

"No it can't wait, this is important" Ted got in her way so she couldn't bolt on him, "About last week with Randy"

"Its already been sorted Teddy,"

"Has it? Rumor in the locker room that you and Randy have gotten close"

"Close in my language means I say hello and hold a conversation with him" Raven pointed out adding more sugar to her coffee, she had about eight in there already.

"Rae you realise that hes married right?"

"Yes thank you"

"And that he shouldn't really be teased into making a choice that could really hurt him"

Raven eyed him up "What exactly are you saying Ted?"

"That Randy is a happily married man and that you should be careful about how you act around him"

Raven set her cup down so she wouldn't throw it and waste precious coffee "So your telling me I'm a home wrecking whore"

"Thats not what I said!" Ted protested

"You didn't have too Teddy. Now if you will excuse me I need to go over my match tonight with Randy and hopefully I can keep my distance enough not to wreck his marriage because apparently thats what I do" Raven snapped stalking away from her cousin. Ted just sighed, he knew she would react that way.

Raven didn't go and see Randy, she was too angry. She knew she would get the blame and be labelled the home wrecking whore even though it was clearly Randy's fault. No, it was all her fault and no one else's. Around show time she joined Randy at the start point, a little of her anger still there.

"You ok?" He asked her, his deep voice hitting every nerve.

"Fine thank you" She said tensely trying not to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine"

"Ok" Randy backed off wondering what had happened in the day to make her so mad. At last his name was called and he was able to escape, even if it was only for about thirty seconds. When her name was called she ignored the boo's and went out to do her job. She had never been so glad to hear the opening the bell before, now she could release some anger.

Halfway through the match Randy had to tell her to stop hitting so hard, he could feel the bruises coming out already on his well defined torso.

"Stop hitting so hard or I'm gonna start hitting harder" Randy snapped at her as she kicked out. Raven ignored it and continued with her job. At last the end came, just when everyone had counted her out and deemed Randy the winner Raven struck. Rolling him up in the smallest package she could master she earnt the one, two, three. Randy looked at her stunned as she went back to heel role and gloated all the way up the ramp signalling that she had earnt her title shot. At last.

After the show Raven's anger had gone, she had done a great job at releasing it all over Randy. Yes she had blamed him for what everyone had been saying, thanks to his drunken actions she was now an anti-social whore that was trying to wreck a marriage.

"Wanna explain to me why you hit so hard tonight?" Randy asked more than a little pissed at her.

"Wanna explain to me why I'm the whore when your the one that kissed me?"

Randy looked at her "No one thinks that Raven"

"They all think that, not that I care but its still rather annoying thats why I was hittin harder"

Randy let out a sigh "I'm sorry I kissed you, I really am"

Now it was her turn to sigh "Its ok and I'm sorry I hit you harder than needed, I was really angry at Ted"

"What did Ted do?"

"Accused me of being a home wrecking whore"

"You are not a home wrecking whore"

"Well according to him I am, see this is why I stay away from people all they do is talk about you and make you the bad guy"

Randy ran a hand over his face "Do you want me to talk to Ted?"

"Nah don't worry about it, he's clearly an idiot." She patted his shoulder, a big step for her. "I'm sorry, can we just forget it and move on. I'm sure I can ignore this rumor too"

He gave her an odd look "How many rumours are there about you?"

"You really are like me if you haven't heard the rumors that people have spread about me. They range from the stupid to the plain impossible, maybe you should talk to Teddy, he could give you some insight"

"I don't think I wanna know actually"

"Good call, anyways I'll see you later, there is a pool table with my name on it waiting for me at the hotel."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Raven"

"Night Randy"


	10. Iziah squarepants!

**A/N **Yes I stole this so I don't claim I own it but admit it its funny and totally something Iziah would do and say...

**Chapter 10 Iziah squarepants! **

When Raven got that annoying phonecall she was still in the gym, as soon as she heard it she figuered it would be her father telling her to make a friend. Annoyed she picked it up deciding that her workout was over with anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey sister how you be?"

"Hey Izzy! me is good and yourself?"

"Me is also good, I have a present for you"

"I'm afraid to ask actual"

"Ok go to the Divas locker room"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Raven huffed an insult before packing up her gear and heading to the Divas locker room, Iziah asking all the way if she was there yet. After what seemed forever she was standing outside the door.

"Ok whats psychotic and square at the same time?" Iziah asked as Raven opened the door. She was waiting on the other side, "Iziah squarepants!" She yelled throwing her hands up. She was wearing a spongebob outfit, right down to the little red tie. Raven clicked off her cell and hugged her sister happily, it had been a while since the twins had seen each other.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and see you before you disappear" Iziah said putting her phone away, "You have some really bitchy divas here you know that"

"Yeah I know that Iz"

"Seriously I only asked where I could find you, coffee and the Divas locker room, bitch acts like I asked for a million dollars" Iziah went on with her rant, Raven just rolled her eyes waiting for it to end.

"Yes I get it, now lets move on Iz and get to something important like food"

"Yes lets go to lunch" Iziah looped her arm in Ravens so they were linking and dragged her out of the room. "Where to cap'n?"

"Lets go to taco-bell, me is hungry for taco's"

"Its your stomach" Iziah laughed as they passed Randy, he said hello to Raven and to her sisters surprise she said it back.

"Wow he's pretty"

"Hes also married and so are you remember"

"Rey knows I look" Iziah answered still looking at Randy's retreating back "Shame you could of had fun with that one Raven"

"Thats never gonna happen Iz now stop perving and lets get some food"

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at taco-bell eating their tacos, joking and laughing about old times and just when Raven thought she was safe Iziah bought up the subject of friends.

"So have you made a friend yet?"

"Yes I'm friends with John Cena" Raven answered knowing how much Iziah hated him, no one knew why she hated him not even her. She just did.

Iziah groaned "That is the most digusting thing I have ever heard and I used to live with Harmoni"

"Relax I ain't made any friends but I have made an acquaintance"

"Well thats getting better I guess, so who is it?"

"Randy, we say hello and share a conversation but thats about it but I think I'm gonna put a stop to that"

"Why?"

"Because of an incident that happened I've been labelled a whore"

"What happened?" Iziah asked her eyes shining at the potential gossip.

"He kissed me while he was drunk and Ted has it in his head that I'm a whore"

"You know I never liked him, stupid bastard"

"He was only looking out for his friend"

"Yeah but in the meantime he calls his own blood a whore, he needs to straighten out his priorties if you ask me"

"Can we just drop the subject and have a nice friendly lunch?"

"Alright, no need to get testy" Iziah laughed at her own joke "Testy, I'm funny"

"Yes Izzy, yes you are"

After lunch they headed back to the arena in search of more coffee, both girls fuelled on coffee so it was at the top of the list always.

"Excuse me?" A strange woman stopped them clearly lost. She was ordinary looking with her brown hair and brown eyes. Iziah was about to tell her to fuck off, luckily Raven got there first.

"Can I help you?"

"Have you seen Randy Orton, or maybe where his locker room is?"

"No I haven't seen him but you may wanna try the gym" Raven looked at her trying to figure out who she was although she had a sneaky suspicion she already knew. This woman noticed her staring so she extended her hand,

"I'm his wife Sam"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raven and this is my sister Iziah" Raven shook her hand nicely even though it killed her inside.

"Your the girl he's in a storyline with, you work really well"

"Thanks, the gym is just down this corrider and the last door on the right"

"Yes its the one with the word Gym written on it" Iziah said as if she was speaking to four year old. Sam didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks and good luck with the second match" She smiled warmly at both girls before heading off to find her husband.

"Now I feel better" Raven smiled at her sister, "Thats a relief"

"What is? Why are you talking in riddles?"

"Nothing, it don't matter but lets just say I sorted out my own problems, maybe others should do the same"

"Ok" Iziah said slowly "Have you been taking your pills?"

"Yes mother" Raven rolled her eyes "C'mon I think the coffee is this way"

"Ooh yay"

Raven never told her sister that she had a crush on Randy and since that kiss she had been dreaming of him almost every night.


	11. Everything moves

**Chapter 11 Everything moves**

After he had finished with his wife Randy went to find Raven, he needed to go over the latest in their fight, it was just talking but he had to know if she was going to follow the script this week, knowing Raven probably not.

"Hey did you wanna go over the story line?" Raven asked gently hoping not to get her head bitten off. She could tell he was angry at something, hopefully this had nothing to do with her although Raven couldn't understand why it should have something to do with her.

"Yeah" He tried to keep his tone neutrel but he found it hard. He was just so angry at everything right now.

"Well theres not really much to go over just wanted to tell you that I won't be following the script and then we brawl until we're pulled apart"

"Ok"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Randy bit out, hoping the subject would be dropped.

Raven let out a puff of air "I know its not my business but if you wanna talk"  
>"Your right, its not your business" Randy snapped walking straight back out the door.<p>

Raven sighed, she knew she shouldn't of tried to reach out to anyone it only resulted in her head getting bitten off.

Just as scripted Randy was talking about the match last week when Raven's music hit the arena and once again she interrupted him. Clad in a short black skirt and black singlet she litterly skipped down to the ring, that smile on her face. She was actually happy about something.

"Hey Randy, guess why I'm so happy!" Raven announced bouncing around the ring, with all her energy she reminded herself of her father during his DX days. "I get a title shot! I get a title shot! Yay!" Raven said dancing in her spot. "Randy your not dancing, why aren't you dancing?"

Randy didn't say anything, not that he was meant too because in about six seconds they were going to start brawling.

"Are you sad because I beat you or are you sad that whenever I choose that pretty peice of gold will be mine?"

Randy gave a small growl before leaping at the small girl, the announcers went crazy as the fans started chanting RKO. Raven gave as good as she got turning it over quickly and landing some right hands of her own. The ref's spread quickly sliding into the ring and trying to pull them apart, The fans started chanting let them fight as Raven tried to get away. Randy broke free first and lept at her again. The comentators still going crazy as Raven and Randy kept beating each other and at last they were pulled apart and rushed to the back.

After the show and after they complimented each other, Raven headed back to the hotel and went straight to the pool room, Randy was a little better after the show and she guessed all he needed was to take some anger out by beating her, that wasn't bad because she had done the same thing. Raven lined up a shot and sunk it impressively, she hoped that by playing pool her mind would be taken off Randy, sadly that wasn't the case and all she could think of was the Viper.

"Hey Raven, thought I'd find you here" Randy greeted her, cutting through her thoughts.

"Hey, what you up too?"

"Thought I'd come and swallow some pride"

"Odd, so why are you swallowing your pride?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about this afternoon and tonight"

"Thats ok, forget it ever happened"

"You have a habit of doing that, just forgetting things"

Raven shrugged it off "Its just easier I guess, but you had a point it wasn't my business"

"You were trying to help there was no need to snap"

"How about we call it even and then we can move on?"

"Sounds good, so I heard your sister was visting" Randy said sparking up a conversation, he hoped that she would actually have one instead of shutting it down with her one word answers.

"Yeah she does that when she gets bored, looks up where I am and comes for a visit"

"Sam said she sounds nice"

"She's a bitch" Raven laughed "But I'll tell Izzy of the complement"

"You didn't tell me you had a twin"

"You never asked" Raven shot him a grin "Do you wanna play?"

"Sure, but word of warning, I really suck"

"So do I" Raven remarked sinking another ball.


	12. Normal

**Chapter 12 Normal**

Since that pool game Randy and Raven had become closer to the point where they were considered friends, the storyline had developed in its own right and now they were pushing the match at Over the Limit where Raven would finally compete for the gold, Randy had a lot of fun working with Raven and with each passing day he found himself discovering more about her and the more he heard the more he liked. On another typical day after they had gone over the storyline Randy asked the question that had be burning in his head for sometime now.

"Where do you go?"

Raven raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"When you go out in the middle of the day, where do you go?"

"Promise you won't laugh"

"I promise"

"I spend the day being normal doing normal things, library, paintball, a little window shopping. Just usual things really" Raven shrugged pulling on her boots again, she didn't know why she pulled them off in the first place.

"So where are you going today?"

"I'm thinking of going to the new Freddy Kruger movie or maybe to the vehicle expo, I don't really know yet"

"Mind if I tag along?" Randy was a hundred percent sure that she would shut him down. Instead she looked at him thoughtfully

"Sure it might be nice to have someone to talk too instead of myself"

"You could always talk to the voices"

"Nah there mean to me" Raven laughed grabbing her jacket "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"I should warn you I really get into movies to the point where I yell at the screen" Raven said as they found their seats at the cinema.

Randy laughed "So do I, wonder who'll get kicked out first?"

"Don't make it a competition Orton because I'm very competitive"

"I noticed, my head is still hurting"

"Well I asked you how it was but you just scowled at me, it made me want to point it out"

Randy laughed again setting his popcorn down "Your really just a strange child aren't you Raven?"

"Yes, yes I am Orton"

Through out the movie Raven tried to concentrate but it was hard, hard to focus with Randy sitting right next to her. She kept wondering what had posessed her to say yes to his invite, it was his smile she figuered. No one, not even her could resist that viper like smile or those lean muscles or bewitching blue eyes. Raven tried to shake it and focus on Freddy, but it was hard and she found herself drifting into forbidden territory. She knew it was wrong, all because at the end of the day he was a married man, oh the gossip that must be going around, no wonder Ted thought the worst.

"Are you ok?" Randy whispered in the dark, "You've gone really pale"

"I'm fine, really"

What else could she say? No I'm not fine because right now I'm dreaming of you laying next to me naked? Raven gave up on focusing on the movie, it didn't hold her attention anyway and she just let the forbidden images of Randy take her. She could still fantasize about him, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong by dreaming of a married man, it wasn't like she would ever take him up on the offer. Not that he was offereing anything, that alone saddened her.

After the movie they talked all the way back, Raven had to make it up as she went along because she couldn't remember much of the movie, she could however remember every move his body made throughout the movie. The way his fingers tightened around the arm of the chair whenever excessive talking was on screen, the way his hand shook slightly everytime a kill was made, it had excited him, to see the blood. It would of made her day complete if she wasn't so focused on him. All it had told her was Randy liked gore as much as she did, another reason she found herself liking him. She needed to get away from him because she found herself seeing him as a friend and she promised herself a long time ago she wouldn't go through anymore pain.


	13. Drinks

**Chapter 13 Drinks**

Randy stood at her door just looking at the black numbers, he wondered if this was a good idea. He had promised himself to stay away from Raven for fear that his true feelings would come out. Randy raised his hand to knock on the door striking it with unknown force. He still hoped that maybe would turn out to be a major bitch but he knew that wouldn't matter, for his crush went beyond a perceived image.

"Hey what brings you to my door?" Raven smiled at him when she answered, she was already in her black pjs. Her hair swept loosely into a bun.

"I thought we could have a drink" Randy said holding up a beer for them each. He hoped that she would say yes and not shut him down.

Her eyes narrowed in thought "I don't think thats a good idea"

"C'mon one drink thats all I'm asking"

Raven relented a little, it was that smile again "Ok one drink but thats it"

"One drink I promise" Randy stepped inside to find another normal hotel. "So what did I interrupt?"

Raven shrugged shutting the door "Nothing really I was just lying in bed, thinking"

"Bout what?" Randy asked genuinely interested as he flopped down on the bed, Raven sat next to him.

"Tanks mainly" She laughed taking the beer, she wasn't really a beer drinker but it was only one so that would be alright. "What about you? What brings you to have a drink with me instead of out with the guys"

Now it was his turn to shrug, "Guess your better company"

"Thanks for that" Raven took a long gulp "Tell me something are we going to end up having more than one drink?"

"Thats up to you"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment, clearly she was thinking "If we're going to drink" She said slowly "Then we need something better than beer"

"What do you propose Raven?"

"I'm thinkin bourbon or maybe vodka"

"Lets go with bourbon" Randy smiled at her again, her belly doing flips. Raven grabbed her jacket

"C'mon you lets go and get some drinks before I lose the urge too"

Ten minutes later they were back in her hotel room having a large bourbon together, the alcohol was beginning to take effect and they just enjoyed the company of each other. The fact that he was a married man just seemed to elude them.

"So tell me Raven, why are you so anti social?"

"Oh no, that story requires more booze, thats the only way I would tell you"

"More booze on the way!" Randy cheered refilling the glasses.

"If your trying to get me drunk your suceeding"

"Yay!"

"Stop cheering"

"Never!"

They both giggled as the booze slowly took them "Is it true?" Raven asked once they had settled down

"Is what true?"

"You made Kelly cry?"

Randy laughed purely because of the booze "Yeah but she deserved it"

"What did she do?"

"She was spreading rumors about Ted so I confronted her"

"Good and your right she did deserve it"

"What about you, is it true that you smashed Maryse?"

"Yes but she touched me so thats why I touched her back I just had a lot more force behind my touch"

Randy snorted with laughter "Force? Is that what you a broken nose?"

"Yes"

They sat in silence for a moment as they both drunk, now they were more tiddly than anything and Raven found herself thinking that it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Ok tell me the story, why are you so anti-social?"

"Ok I'll tell you" Raven settled down on her side of the bed "Ok when I was younger I had this big crush on this guy and when I asked him out he said no and that crushed me but then I moved on"

"As you do"

"As you do, anyways I was asked out by his friend and stupidly I said yes because as it turned out he was using me to piss my father off and he had a bet going with his friends that he could get me into bed. After that I just couldn't face people anymore so I started to cut them all out and now here we are with no friends and no pain, its great"

Randy stroked her hand, her eyes went all sad when she told her story "I would never do that to you Raven and I'm sorry that they hurt you"

"Thank you"

They settled into a comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks, again it was Raven that broke the silence "So how long have you been married?"

"Since 1954"

Raven laughed "That long huh?"

"It feels that long"

"Why?"

Randy shook his head, "No way can I tell you that"

"I told you my story, so tell me this"

"I'm just not sure I'm happy with her anymore, I don't know how I'm supossed to feel about her especially when I have this crush"

"What crush?"

Randy's face went red as he obviously said too much "Nothing"

"Well I've never been married but it sounds as though you need to talk to your wife about how your feeling"

"Talking, communicating, where do you women come up with this stuff" Randy joked making that smile come out again.

"Its how most of my problems get solved, maybe you should try it"

"Maybe" Randy laughed again before getting up "I should get going, thanks for the drinks"

"Sure" Raven walked him to the door, before he went she touched his face gently "Thank you for tonight"

For a second time he lent down and kissed her, his lips just pressing against hers. Raven didn't pull away instead she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Pulling away Randy looked at her a little bit a guilt seering in his eyes.

"I should go"

"I'd rather you stayed"

Randy just looked at her wondering if it was the right move. Instead the alcohol took over and he kissed her again. Raven pulled him back into the room and closer to her womanly curves. Taking a chance his big hand travelled down her back to her ass. Pulling her against him she growled into his mouth, feeling that hard core against her was heaven. Randy pulled away and looked at her, she truely was beautiful in the bright room.

"Do you want to stop?"

Raven shook her head "I know I should but I don't want too, I just want you"

Randy embraced her again his tongue running across the closed seam, walking backwards Randy followed her to the bed. their mouths still attached in that crazed passion. Randy pulled at her shirt until it came free, her giant cleavage squashed into black lace only got him harder. Kissing a journey from her mouth to her cleavage his hands stroking the smooth tattooed skin.

"Randy" Raven breathed "Your driving me crazy"

He kept kissing down to the front of her jeans, still teasing her he slid them off slowly just amazed at the new skin being exposed. Pulling her panties off he sucked in a breath at the beautiful woman exposed to him, it had been a while since he had felt excitement like this so Randy wanted to take his time.

"I wanna see you too" Raven breathed propping herself up on her elbows. She didn't care that she was fully exposed to him in fact it only added to her excitement and soon he would be inside her, it was all she could do not to lose herself right then and there. He pulled his shirt off to reveal that well defined torso and shiny ink, her breath hitched in her throat as he took off his jeans and boxers and just like that he was exposed to her. The fact that he was married was pushed aside as Randy kissed her again, his frame resting on her's softly. It was all teeth and tongues as their lip lock flared up, hands brushing over skin in desperate need.

"Want you inside me" Raven breathed kissing up to his ear, she needed him so badly the want alone scared her. Moving his hips a little he pushed inside her inch by inch until he was buried within her tight wet walls.

"You feel so good Raven" Randy had to stop before he lost it, "So tight" He moved his hips in time to her's the friction an old pleasure that both of them had long forgotten about. Randy pulled away before he lost it all and flopped on his back pulling Raven on top of him. Eagerly she straddled over him, his cock pushing inside her pushing her to the edge. Raven bounced on him hard and fast this old pattern something she had missed greatly. Randy stuck his tongue out and took one of those little hard nipples into his mouth. Raven groaned with ectasy needing more of his body. Pulling her mouth to his he kissed her deeply as he shot himself deep inside her. She shut her eyes and let Randy take her to the edge reapeatedly, her body shaking on its own accord. Tiredly she flopped down on his worn body, he felt so good Raven never wanted to move.

"What are we doing?"

"Well Raven we are lying down"

She shot him a look "You know thats not what I meant"

"I really like you, if that counts for anything"

"I really like you too Randy, I shouldn't but I can't help it"

"I wanna see you again" Randy kissed her cheeks "If you'll let me"

"Yes, I wanna see you again"

Raven knew she was in for a world of trouble but she didn't care, she had missed out on so much by being anti social she wasn't going to let this go by her as well.


	14. Over the limit

**Chapter 14 Over the limit**

By the time Over the limit came around Randy and Raven had been sleeping together almost every night of the week. They were happy with the affair that they had, they acted like boyfriend and girlfriend only they did it in secret, no one had any idea what was going on, mainly because Raven was still being her usual self. She hated herself for what she was doing but she couldn't see herself without Randy. She needed him.

"Nervous?" Randy asked her as they had a sneaky smoke out the back

"Only about what you will do to me if you win"

"Nothing bad I assure you Rae"

Raven laughed "So can I expect whips and chains?"

"Only if your naughty"

"I'm always naughty, never good"

"Then yes, whips and chains and maybe some leather"

"For you or for me?"

"You, duh"

"Your right Randy, what was I thinking?"

"Hey Raven" Heath Slater interrupted, Raven rolled her eyes annoyed

"What do you want ginger?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me for dinner after the show?"

Raven just looked at him a little stunned "Really?"

"No not really, who would go out with you, your a freak" He spat sarcastically. His eyes danced at his own joke.

"I might be a freak but one day I'll grow out of that but you will always be an idiot and from the looks of it an annoying ginger"

"Really?"

"Yes really now if you'll excuse me I have go and resist the urge to throw up because I was talking to you"

"You ok?" Randy asked just before showtime, he hadn't seen her since she left him and Heath that morning.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking"

"Bout what?"

"Your going home tomorrow to see your wife"

He gave her a look,

"C'mon Randy one of us had to mention her"

"I don't wanna go home tomorrow"

"I know I'm gonna miss you is all"

Randy sighed just as his music came on "Meet me in my room after the show and we'll talk then"

Raven let out a sigh as her name was finally announced, now she had to go out there and beat the crap outta the guy she was falling in love with.

The match took a while to get going and when it did it was Randy that got the upper hand, the fans didn't know who to root for, it seemed as though Raven still had a fanbase despite beating the crap out of the hero of the hour. In the closing moments the cliff hanger finally arrived, Randy took Ravens crowbar and smacked her across the back causing a DQ, Randy would keep his belt. The crowd booed again as Raven got up and practically snapped when she heard of the decision. Brawling with Randy had never been so fun.


	15. Traitor

**Chapter 15 Traitor**

He missed Raven, it had only been half a day without her but he still missed her. For Randy it wasn't just about sex, he had connected with Raven on a level which he hadn't with his wife. They talked about things, deep personal things, they had let each other in. The hot sex was purely a bonus.

"Randy? Did you hear me?" Sam asked again stirring a big pot. She seemed better than he remembered. She seemed happier. Randy figuered it was because he was home for three days instead of one.

"No sorry say again"

"How much stew do you want?"

"Only a little bit Sam, I'm not really hungry"

"Ok honey"

The endearment twisted his insides, a few days ago he had called Raven the same thing only he had meant it. He just wanted to be back in her arms.

"Can you just save me some I'm gonna take a shower"

"Ok" Sam smiled happily at her husband as he went up stairs.

Later that night as he lay in bed with his wife he just kept thinking about Raven. He felt like a traitor lying here with Sam, being tratior to his heart because he no longer loved his wife, he loved Raven. Sighing he rolled over and tried to sleep. Sam stroked his forearm lovingly "You awake?"

He wanted to lay still and pretend he was asleep but he couldn't "Yeah"

She lent forward and kissed him missing his touch. Randy couldn't bring himself to return her kiss and for the first time since starting this affair with Raven, he felt ill.

"Not tonight Sam, I'm not feeling well"

She looked at him concerned, "You've gone really pale, is everything alright"

"Just not feeling the best" He wasn't lying, only he knew why he was sick. He was sick with missing, he only wanted to be with Raven.

Sam kissed his cheek putting him on his back, easily she straddled over his thick hips. Sadly her touch still got parts of his body working, much to his annoyance. "Let me make you feel better"

Randy couldn't do anything as he lay back and let Sam make love to him all the while he felt like a complete traitor to Raven, the only woman he did love.


	16. Resign

**Chapter 16 Resign**

Raven couldn't control it anymore, the sick and the guilt was threatening to kill her. Closing her eyes she thought about what she was going to say or do, so far she had no clue. Shoveling the last of her pie in her mouth she went over it again, she could do this, she had too. Throwing the packet in the bin she went through the familiar doors to find her boss. She wasn't going to talk to Randy yet not until she had figuered this part out.

"Hey Grand-pop, can I talk to you a second?" Raven asked the smell of vomit hitting her nose. Easily she pushed it away.

"Sure, my girl take a seat" Vince smiled warmly at her gesturing her to a seat. Raven shut the door and sat down.

"I wanna give this to you" She handed him an envelope, he took it but didn't open it.

"What is it?"

"My resignation"

He looked at her stunned "Why are you resigning?"

"I've been here too long, its time to move on"

"Three years is not a long time, twenty years is a long time"

Raven rolled her eyes, she expected a fight from him. Without being egotistical, she was good at what she did and Vince would want to keep her. "Its a long time for me, and I need to go while I still can"

"Why? Just tell me that"

She wanted to say because I'm sleeping with your world heavyweight champion and can't take the guilt anymore, instead she chose her words carefully "Because I'm gettin burnt out and I need a change. I still love wrestling but I'm losing passion to do it so I wanna get out while I can"

"You realise that I just can't let you come back whenever you like?"

"I know grand-pop and I thank you for letting me work with you"

Vince sighed, he wanted to change her mind but he knew it would just be wasted energy so he decided to just cut her loose. "Then all I can say is good luck in all your future endevours"

Raven got up and shook his hand formally "Thank you grand-pop, you have no idea how happy you have made me"

"Yes well, you'll have a match tonight then your home free"

"Thank you again, do you mind if I tell Randy?"

"Go for it, makes my job easier"

Raven left him to it and went to find Randy, she knew where he would be the same place he always was, the private locker room. Raven wasn't sure she wanted to do this but she knew she had too, it wasn't about her anymore. Raven banged on the door a couple of times before he answered it. His smile lit up her eyes but broke her heart, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hey can we talk?"

"Sure" He stepped back and let her in, after locking the door he kissed her deeply "I missed you all weekend Raven"

She let herself fall once more before pulling away, "This is serious Randy"

"Ok I'm listening"

"We have to stop this, I can't do it anymore"

He stroked her face, "I don't want to stop and I can tell you don't want to either"

She gave a soft sigh before pushing his hand away "I've resigned"

"What? Why?"

She just gave him an obvious look.

"Ok dumb question, but you can't just resign Raven"

"Sure I can, Randy we have to stop this affair before something happens like your wife finds out and people realise that we're both horrible. I just want it to end"

"So thats it? Never mind of the feelings that have developed, we're just gonna stop?"

She nodded sadly "Yes because I don't know about you but all this sneaking around has made me quite sick. I resigned so we can both move on"

Randy ran a hand over his face "When do you leave?"

"I have one last match against you then I'm home free"

He kissed her again, a part of him had already accepted that she was leaving because he knew deep down that she was right.

"Please don't go Raven" The other part wanted to hold onto her, he needed her.

"I'm sorry Randy but I have too, for both of us"


	17. I need you

**A/N **So this is the end, I hope the story has tickled your fancy and I hope you enjoy the end, I still don't know if there will be a second one but anyways enjoy

**Chapter 17 I need you**

**Four months later after Raven left...  
><strong>

Randy made his way up the familiar steps of his home, another weekend he was at home. Everyday he missed Raven, his heart was broken beyond repair at least it felt that way. Deciding that sleep was the only cure he went inside and headed straight to the bedroom, he wasn't even at the door and he could already hear various thumps and moans. Curious Randy opened the door to find his fear right before his eyes, his wife was in bed with another man.

"Randy!" Sam looked at him pleadingly "This isn't what it looks like"

"Looks pretty clear to me Sam" Randy couldn't help it but he laughed, the feelings of hurt and betrayal weren't there because all the Viper saw was a clear cut way to be with Raven. "You guys have fun I'm gonna head out"

"Randy wait!" Sam lept off the bed sheets twisted around her body "Randy please!"

"Please what?" He looked at her simply as he dialled in Raven's number, he didn't expect her to answer but he still hoped that she would, just once.

"We can talk about this"

"But I don't want to talk about it Sam, its safe to say our marriage is over. So finish up, pack your shit and leave. There we talked"

She grabbed his arm, "Randy let me explain" She wasn't sure why he was so calm she expected more yelling but he just kept smiling.

"I don't want an explaination, I'm going out by the time I get back I want you gone"

She looked at him sadly "Thats it? No yelling, no fighting no nothing"

Randy shrugged "Pretty much, so I'll be back in roughly an hour if your not gone I'm gonna ring someone to remove you or I'll remove you myself, it depends on how I'm feeling." Randy gave her another triumphant grin before heading back out. Now he felt awake.

He could only hope that Raven would open the door and talk to him, he had no clue what he was going to say but he had a feeling he would actually have to fight. He quite liked her gothic styled house, it had a creepy haunted vibe to it. The trek up the hill gave him time to think about what to say to her, he figuered something along the lines of the truth would do it. Taking a deep breath he gave three sharp blasts of the ringer before stepping back. It had been four months since he had seen her, four months of missing her, four months without her and Randy wasn't sure he could do it again. Finally she answered the door, when she did all he could do was gape at her. She was the same only now she had a small bump, she was pregnant.

"Randy? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, your pregnant"

She smiled somewhat stroking a hand over her belly "Yeah I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how"

Randy pushed it aside and focused on his mission, telling her the truth. Pushing the curls back from her face he pulled her into a hot searing kiss.

"I need you Raven"

"No you don't"  
>"Yeah I do" He invited himself in and bolted the door behind him. "I just caught Sam with her new boyfriend in our bed of all places"<p>

"I'm so sorry Randy"

He pulled her into a hug, feeling all those lovely curves against his body made the vipers heartbeat quicken. "Don't be sorry, I'm not. I realised why I wasn't angry, because it means I can be with you now, your the only one I want to be with because I love you"

Raven looked at him, her eyes searching for truth in his stormy blue eyes. "I love you too Randy"

He kissed her again just holding her body against his, her arms draped around his neck. He pulled away and looked into those beautiful silver eyes laced with tears, "Don't cry Raven"

"I love you so much Randy, I don't wanna let you go again"

"Then don't, be with me because I only want you, now and forever" He lifted her up into his arms like a bride. "Which way to your bedroom"

She giggled against him pointing outside to the garage. Randy gave her weird look before heading that way, Raven in his arms. Contented she buried herself into his chest, finally now that she had Randy and his heart she could finally have a happy ending.


End file.
